Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale/Transcript
(The movie starts at the Moon's interior) *'Jul': (Praying) My fallen lords, you may have fallen to the wrath of the heroes, but I Jul Mdama, will become the new leader of the Empire and I shall do my best to lead the Empire to complete invasion. (Stops preying) I hope the lords as in the underworld could understand. *'Zelok': (Bows down to Jul) Lord Jul, before the demise, Lord Barranco's last words were told that he and the other lords created millions of Ultron's brothers. *'Jul': Where can I find them? *(Zelok presses a button, the giant door hatch opened, revealing millions of Ultron Sentinels) *'Jul': Interest, they should be as new Empire troops, from now. (Cackles) *(Subtitle: Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale) *(Scene cuts to Nate driving in his Mercedes Benz SLS AMG) *'Sonic (Transmission)': So Nate, do you think the Empire would be useless without a leader or leaders? *'Nate': Of course they're still useful. I still have to recover from all of those bloody injuries last time. *'Black (Transmission)': Thats because the Empire are being a bunch of d**ks, aw man now Green is used for me to be sayin d**k now! Even though, he, Big Red, Skoodge and Butters were deceased. *'Calvin (Transmission)': Bad news guys! The Empire are gonna avenge the lords, and worst of all, THEY ARE NOW LEAD BY JUL MDAMA!! *'Nate': Exactly. Where are you guys? *'Black (Transmission)': Well what do you think!? We are at McDonald's! *'Sonic': (sigh) We're at the Park. *(An Empire Scarab approaches, appearing in front of Nate's car) *(Nate drifts past it and starts increasing speed) *(At the Park) *'Black': Nate is finally here! *'Nate': (takes his helmet off) I only left 5 minutes ago. *'Black': Well why 5 minutes!? We could've wait till 2 hours! *(Several Ultron Sentinels have arrived) *'Yellow': (Gasp) What are those things!? *'Buzz Lightyear': They're Ultron Sentinels. *'Nate': Duh. They want to kill us. *'Black': Not for long! (Holds twl laser rifles, and shoots lasers out of them, making the Ultron Sentinels being dead) Take that motherhuggers, thats how it suppose to be done. *(At the moon's interior) *'Jul': (Checking the hologram of a Empire Space Station) Is Empire Station #51 ready yet? *'Lord Summoner': Sir, it is already launched 20 Earth Hours ago. *'Jul': Excellent. Now, tell the other Empire fleet to set up an attack at the location. *(At the park, several Empire Warships appeared) *'Sonic': It always happens on a good day. *(Gek appears with his Energy Sword) *'Gek': By the order of the new Empire leader, Jul Mdama, you shall surrender, or die! *'Sonic': You don't have to say that. You should know that we won't surrender. *'Gek': True. Anyway, time to die! (Activates his Energy Sword) *'Thel': Oh, yeah? *(Zim's Gang activates their Irken Lightsabers and Covenant Lightsabers) *(The rest get their weapons) *'Zeb': Let's do it! *(Serveral Empire troopers appeared visible with their Laser Plungers and Laser Rifles) *'Gek': Would ya'll even dare to stop us, Empire!? Troops, take care of the others, I would like to face that little blue mouse or was it a kitty cat. *'Sonic': Hedgehog. *'Gek': Whatever. *'Nate': (puts his helmet back on) We have other people. Why can't you battle us all at the same time? *'Gek': Bring it! (Holds a Empire Laser Rifle on his rght hand) *(An Empire Submarine Cruiser approaches) *'Gek': Perhaps this is the day you heroes shall finally fall! *(The Empire members and the heroes fought each other) *'Gek': (Battles Sonic) Soon once we glass Earth again, you'll be turned to become deceased, just like an hero who tried to fight us were dead. *(Gek and Sonic continued to battle each other) *'Sonic': We heroes will never fall! (Battles Gek) *'Gek': (Used one of his legs to stomp on Sonic's gun by breaking the gun apart) Now you are couraeless without a weapon! *(Bashful tosses an Irken Handy Gun to Sonic, and Sonic shoots Gek in the eye, making Gek bleed.) *'Bashful': You did it, Sonic. *'Sonic': Thanks. *(Gek suddenly healed his eye) *'Gek': Perhaps I should've took you down! (Holds two Empire laser rifles) *(The Heroes ma nd the Empire cotinued to battle each other) *(At Empire Station #51) *'Sangheili Storm Minor': (Uses a Console, but notice a red awarning coordinate) Hey, something is happening at the lab level, go check it out! *(2 Uggoy Storm Minors went to the lab, nothing but a wreck) *'Uggoy Storm minor 1': Must've been one of the major override. *'Uggoy Storm minor 2': Or maybe it was something. *(Two figures growled, killed the minors, and the figures were revealed to be Zim and Gumball, in their own monster hybrid shape forms) *'Zim': Quickly, we may be infected with Dark Substance but somehow we manage to possessed those in our interior body parts and manage to took control of their power! *'Gumball': Well I can even crawl good. *'Zim': Yeah maybe a nano-virus and Dark Substance to combine to be like Ultron. Rigt now, our friends who were captives need our help. *'Gumball': Great idea. Let's go. *(Zim and Gumball noticed some Empire Laser rifles, two each of one, picked them up and loaded them) *(Back at the park, the park is seen being a wreck) *'Gek': (Activates a bomb) Lets retreat for now! *(As the Empire escape, the bomb explodes releasing a blueish mushroom cloud and the whole park was now a messy like dump with trash everywhere, the M.M.Hs got out of the junk) *'Nate': (his racing jumpsuit is seen undamaged) Huh, I didn't know they were fireproof. *'Sonic': How can they be fireproof!? A bomb exploded everything into garbage! *(At Frozand) *'Ragler': We were lucky that the heroes never destroyed this citadel. *'Kallus': Right. *'Ragler': What's the plan? *'Kallus': Since Earth was reborned along with humanity, we should create the most powerful weapon of them all. *'Ragler': That can possibly take down the blue mm porkipine, or hedgehog looking thing. *(Inside the laboratory in the Moon's interior, an Empire like robotic that looked like Sonic but metal like is seen, but was offline, Zelok and Argan appeared) *'Zelok': Let me get this straight, your brother Ragler, and Kallus created this some kind of a robot that looked like Sonic? *'Argan': Technically, he may looked like Sonic, but the robot is such a difference because its metal, so they called him, "Metal sonic". *'Zelok': So how are we gonna activate him? *'Argan': Easy, like this. (Pulls the lever) *(A bionic arm appears, zapping Metal Sonic with electricity and health, making Metal Sonic activated) *'Metal Sonic': (Breaks free) Who are you fools!? *'Zelok': Let's just say you are a clone of someone who looks like you. *'Metal Sonic': Oh, I havde see now. *(Back at Empire Station#51, Zim and Gumball are seen walking from several dead Empire troop corpses) *'Zim': Don't you think the Empire is making some kind of new invention or something? *'Gumball': Duh. Anyway, what's your plan? *'Zim': One of us has to recuse the rest of our remaining friends, I should be able to help Wander and Vinny while you try your best to free Stewie, Red, and Brian. *'Gumball' I won't let you down. *(Back at the Moon's interior) *'Jul': Jul Mdama to Empire Station #51, do you copy? *'Empire Navigator': Two of our test subjects have escaped theres othing what we can do! *'Jul': Just find them somewhere around the space station and destroy them! *'Empire Navigator': Yes sir. *(The navigator spots one of the test subjects) *(Scene shows to Zim, seeing Wander and Vinny in a cage) *'Zim': (Thoughts) Perhaps these guys can also possess the Dark Substancd power. (Released his PAK legs and shoots out dark lasers, freeing Wander and Vinny) *'Wander': Well my dark substance power was to blow some bubble bombs. *'Vinny': And your not gonna believe what it also did to me istead, it grants me a power to crawl on walls. *'Zim': Right. We need to get you to the rest. *(Gumball ntocied Red, Stewie and Brian in the tanks) *'Gumball':I will save you. (Grows claws from his paws) *(Gumball use his claws to get Red, Stewie and Brain out of the tanks) *'Stewie': Thanks for saving us, Gumball. *'Gumball': No problem. *(At Mid Antartica, an Empire Submarine Carrier appears, releasing several Empire Saucers, a Empire dropship appears, releasing Zelok and Argan) *'Zelok': Thank Hades tha we have went to Earth's Middle or Antartica as we build another Empire Citadel. *'Argan': This is the perfect spot. *'Zelok': The heroes wold never find out about his. While Metal Sonic is on his way to kill Sonic. *(At the park, Metal Sonic arrived as his hands transformed into laser guns) *'Sonic': Metal Sonic! I got this! *'Metal Sonic': Its true! Your the one called the actual and real Sonic, you haven't even dare to bring your stupid friends with ya, do ya!? *'Sonic': You know, I can kill you myself. *(Sonic and Metal Sonic are battling) *'Metal Sonic': (Kicks Sonic in the head) Your good but I am better. (Shoots out laser beams from his laser gun like hands) *'Sonic': (Dodges the laser beams) Yeah, well say hello to my little friend! (Holds an Irken weapon) *'Metal Sonic': I was thinking the same thing. (Turns his hands back to normal and holds an Empire laser riffle) This also shoots out laser beams. *'Sonic': (shoots his Irken weapons) You were thinking the same? Well, I guess we're both equal in everything we do. *'Metal Sonic': (Shoots out laser beams from his Empire Laser Riffle) Thats because I was programmed to be equal to you by copying everything you do. *'Sonic': Then that means I can do this! (Shoots his Irken weapon, making Metal Sonic fall to the ground. Sonic spin dashes into him, killing him, but unfortunately, Metal Sonic gets his parts attached) *'Metal Sonic': Ha! I was also programmed to be resurrected too. *(Back at Empire Station#51) *(Zim and Gumball walk in the bridge to the next level in the station along with Red, Wander, Stewie, Brian, and Vinny) *'Zim': There must be a way to get out of this space station. Its been 3 Earth hours and no sign o Ny Empire dropships. *'Gumball': Even if we have to destroy this Space Station, we might...well all of us have to sacrifice ourselves to destroy this space station. *'Zim': Why do we have to sacrifice? Wait a minute, yes I remember, there weren't any dropships left. Perhaps Gumball got me an idea afterall. *(Back with Sonic) *(Metal Sonic has his parts crushed) *'Sonic': I bet he's gonna come back together any second now. *(Zim comes on transmission with Sonic) *'Zim': (Transmitting) Sonic, we have some news, you wouldn't be able to be rescued us, because this is our chance for sacrafise. *'Sonic': Why are you sacrificinbg your self? *'Zim': (Transmitting) Because, its the only way to destroy the Empire space station. *'Sonic': I'm pretty sure you can just blow it up and- oh. *(Metal Sonic's broken parts vanished) *'Metal Sonic': (Chokes Sonic) Perhaps I should return the favor! (Activates his Lightsabers) *(Sonic smashes his head, making it dissapear) *'Sonic': Zim, come up with an idea, quick! (Noticed that the transmission already end) I guess Zim and the others were too busy for sacrafise. *'Shadow': Then both of us should work together to stop Metal Sonic. *(Metal Shadow appears as he looked like a robot version of Shadow and similiar to Metal Sonic, but had blue eyes) *'Metal Shadow': Would you really dare to try to kill Metal Sonic. Well I too, got programmed to be equal to yo, Shadow. *'Shadow': Well thats not good. Sonic I think we are in a little 2nd double trouble. *(With Zim and Gumball) *'Gumball': Zim, are you sure about this? *'Zim': If that is possible, this should be able to make a decision to succeed. *(At the park) *(Sonic and Shadow are battling the robots with the rest helping) *'Ezra Bridger': Don't worry, guys. We'll help you. *'Metal Sonic': Well how are you gonna help sonce we brought some company. (Points at an entire Empire fleet approaching) And now, me and Metal Shadow can deal with the real Sonic and the real Shadow, alone. *(A bunch of Empire Troopers Koopas, Piggies, Sangheili Storm, Prometheans, Battle Droids, and Stormtroopers appeared in front of the rest of the gang) *'Ezra Bridger': Don't worry, Sonic and Shadow, we'll take care of these Empire Troopers. *'Sonic': Good luck. *(At the Moon's interior, Jul is looking at the golden like metallic statue of the original Empire lords, Barranco, Bowser, King, Red Eye, and Ridley as he walks around the statue) *'Jul': Soon that become the day, once I get rid of those such called Mordecai Mound Hunter like heroes, the fallen lords can see me now. *(Zelok appeard) *'Zelok': Lord Mdama, the test subjects are reaching to the core of Empire Station #51. *'Jul': I shall remind the crew inside Empire Station #51 to guard the power core while you can lead the other Empire fleet o Earth's remaining burned areas. *'Zelok': Of course Lord Mdama. (Leaves) *'Jul': And as for you test subjects, I even have begun to remind them to bring a little surprise. *(Seen switches to Zim, Gumball, Red, Wander, Stewie, Brian, and Vinny, reachkng the station's core) *'Gumball': It seems that we reac the core of this space staion, but how are we suppose to use our sacafise to destroy the core since the Empire Lords' Hand reminded the remaning Empire troops to guard it? *'Zim': Then we must kill the guards so we could have a time, I even got a bad feeling in my irken insides that they could have another secret weap- *(Kenny's Monster appears) *Kenny's Monster: (Ultron's voice) All hail the Empire Lords' Hand and Avenger. *'Stewie': Kenny, is that you? *'Brian': Dear God, Kenny must've turned into a monster with possible such Dark Substance. If he murdered us now, we won't make it to sacrifice to blow it up. *'Zim': I don't think we have to sacrifice ourselves anymore. The monster is part of the core. Unless.... *(They raced to the core as the monser chased them) *'Kenny's Monster': (Ultron's voice) For the Empire! (Attempts to kill them, but was too late) *'Zim': (Breaks the core) Well, I guess our sacrafise has been complete. *'Gumball': I guess this makes Lord happy. *'Zim': (Sigh) Lord of the human race, we are ready for you. *(The burning manabe to burned the gang along with the monster as several Empire troops were dying and the Ma Space Station explodes like a blueish colored explosen) *(Scene shows to the Moon's interior as Jul watches the hologram of the same fate of Empire Station# 51) *'Jul': GRAAHH!!!! (Bangs on the consol, but the consol is still online) How can this be possible!? Those subjects must've commit suicide so they could destroy the space station! And now Kenny as a monster died with them! *'Zelok': But look in the bright side, we manage to create another Empire underground base in the middle of this so called Antartica. Plus we send some Empire reinforcements to help Metal Sonic nd Metal Shadow to fight against their real and original selves. *'Jul': But what about the branch, the heroes still have the branch. *'Zelok': I know, we were still working on it and plus, Darth Vader said that another station is created in case Empire Station #51 was destroyed. *(With the heroes, they defeated Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow, and deactivated the reviving system) *'Nate': I think Zim's Gang is dead. Maybe we can get to Antarctica and bring them back to life with the healing gun. *'Calvin': And at least the Empire manage to bring Metal Sonic and Metal Sbadow parts as they retreated. But I think it would be the best for Zim's Gang to have a better place in Heaven now. *'Hobbies': And besides, if they sacrafise themseles to destroy a Empire Station, someday we should do our own sacrafise too. If we had a chance for that. *(While at space, a Empire fleet were approching to an Empire Station, scene shows to the station's interior, Merg Vol appears, leaving an Empire Dropship) *'Merg Vol': So, looks like Empire Station #51 may have fallen, but this station called Empire Station #64 shall be the replacement. *'Empire Trooper (Rabbid)': Sir, Inquisitor have succesfully activated a shield around Empire Station #64, that station we are in. *'Merg Vol': Excellent. Now the Empire Lords' Hand would be pleased. (Approaches to a level where he transmitted Jul on hologram) Mdama, we have successfully ploaded a shield around Empire Station #64. *'Jul (On Transmission hologram)': Excellent work Merg Vol, but will this station be protected. *'Merg Vol': Inquisitor is doing the same with an Empire defense group to protect Empire Station #64. *(Back with the gang) *'Ezra Bridger': Everyone we use the Irken laser Guns! *'All': Right! THIS IS THE END OF YOU!!!! (Hold their irken laser guns at Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Sangheili Storm, Prometheans, Battle Droids, and Stormtroopers) *(The gang aimed their irken laser guns at Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Sangheili Storm, Prometheans, Battle Droids, and Stormtroopers) *(Several Empire Phantoms and Empire Submarine carriers appeared) *'Sonic': I now realize, this could be a problem. *(5 Hours Later) *(The heroes woked up to see they are in a Empire prison cell) *'Sonic': Where the hell are we!? Last thing I remember that we were knocked out by stronger Empire reinforcements. *'Nate': Probably in a Empire Underground under the middle of Antarctica. I guess they took our weapons. *'Thel': And they took our communications. *'Rtas': And unfortunately, the cell door is locked with a shield, blocking the door from our escape. *'Kanan': Hey remember United Nations Space Command Defense Force, United Nations Space Command, Rebellion, Covenant Army, Covenant Empire, Swords of Sanghelios , Galactic Republic and Irken Empire are gonna work together? *'Thel': Yeah. *'Obi-Wan': They gonna form an alliance. *'Rtas': Yeah, you're right. How are we gonna get out of this cell? *'Sonic': Maybe you could stop asking stupid questions and actually help us! *'Rayman': Well someone has to find a way outlike a vent first, but unfortunately, the vent is too small and we could barely fit in it. *'Murphy': Well I am small enough, so I could be able to make overselves escape through the vent. *'Sonic': Great, do what you can. *'Murphy': (Goes through the vent, an for several seconds, the shield door is deactivated and the hatches of the door got opened by Murphy) Well, looks like I have free ourselves, but since we don't have our weapons, we can steal some Empire weapons from the Empire. *'Nate': Don't think we're saved yet. Let's go get some Empire weapons. *(Later, the Gang got the Empire weapons) *'Globox': These Empire weapons also shoot out lasers, which lasers are cool. *'Rayman': At least they can be better than a normal weapon. So let's kick some Empire butt. *(Empire troops spot the gang, and the gang kills them all) *'Ezra': We did it. *(G.O.D. Defender arrives) *'Ezra': It's the Tennsie Doctors and G.O.D. Defender. *'Gonzo': Ready to stop the Empire. *'All': Yeah! *'Sonic': Let's go. *(The Gang got to the G.O.D. Defender and head it to the depths of Antarctica's Empire Underground) *'Jul': (In hologram transmission) Not so fast heroes, you may have escape, but you can't stop the Empire, becuase I left a secret weapon to destroy your Glade of Dreams defender. (The ho, ogram of him cuts off since a bunch of giant robotic like rabbids with rabbid mecha eyes appeared) *(In the G.O.D Defender) *'Gonzo': Oh my goodness, how are we gonna let the G.O.D Defender take out some Empire giant robots? *'Nate': I'm pretty sure it was designed to take on all Empire species. *'Romeo': Yeah, but hopefully we might've designed it to take out some Empire robots too. *(The G.O.D Defender killed most of the Empire robots, but one of the Empire robots punches the G.O.D Defender) *(The gang jumps out as it explodes) *(A fleet of Time Lords are behind the Empire troops) *'Rayman: (Kills several groups of the Empire tools with his Empire Laser Riffle) Um Sonic, there are too many Empire troops, shall we sacrifice ourselves to destroy this underground just like what Zim's gang done to the demise of one of the Empire space stations? *'Sonic': I don't know if we have a choice. *'Murphy': I think our luck could change the plan, by blowing up this Empire Underground, we could use one of the ships to blow the core up to destroy the Underground. (Points to a bunch of Empire Dropships) *'Nate': Right. How will we get to the dropships. *'Rayman': Easy, just activate the doors to the dropships. (Gets to one of the dropships and opened the hatches of a door by pressing a switch) *(Everyone gets inside the dropships) *'Griffin Turner': Well, why do you know it has the dropships. *'Rayman': Because sometimes we knew. *'Sonic': STOP. ASKING. OBVIOUS. QUESTIONS! *'Black': THEN DON'T CONFUSED US!! *(The gang see the Empire evacuating) *'Empire Computer': Self Destruct Mode activated, destruction starts in 50 Earth seconds. *'Studder': Holy crap, the Empire must've activated the self destruct sequence to destroy us all! *'Rayman': Lets just get the glade out of here. *(The Heroes' Dropships got out of the Underground as the Empire evacutated, the Underground suddenly explodes like a blue colored mushroom cloud) *(At the moon's interior) *'Jul': (Watches the hologram of the Heroes' Piloted Dropships) Unfortunately, the plan to sacrafise the base to destroy the heroes by activating self destruct was a failure. *'Zelok': Even if thats a failure, Empire Station #64is still here. *(Somewhere at the middle of Antartica the Heroes' Piloted Dropships appeared, flying through the path of the middle of Antartica) *'Sonic': I am glad that we escaped, we shall be able to find an Empire Citadel that they built. *'Rayman': At least it is right below us about now. *(The Heroes' Dropships landed in front of the Empire Citadel) *'Nate': I feel like something's gonna happen. *(As they got to the citadel, it looked like it was empty) *'Rayman': Weird, I guess no one is home yet. *'Murphy': Except for these guys. (Points at a bunch of Storm Uggy Minors while they were sleeping) I guess they are sleeping on the job. *(5 Sangheili Storm Zealots appeared and the M.M.Hs hide) *'Thel': (Whispers) How are we gonna destroy this Empire Citadel if there is so many Empire forces? *'Sonic': Meh, I think this is a possible idea like plan. *(At the Space Colony "ARK", an Empire dropship enter the hanger of the "ARK", Jul Mdama and Gek 'Lhar come out of the Dropship) *'Jul': Gek, exactl what is this space station? *'Gek': The humans called it "ARK", and it was created by a group of them since about many Earth Years ago. *(Jul and Gek walked through many rooms and got to the area on the controls) *'Jul': (Looks at the consol) This human technology consol would be able to be designed to destroy a planet. This station reminded me of High Charity. But one question, how does this work? *'Gek': Perhaps I try this button. (Presses one of the buttons) *(The consol shows a touch screen as it saids "Which planet shall be perished?") *'Jul': (Touches an image of Earth and places an Forerunner Index key in the consol) *(The consol's touch screen said "Planet Earth choosed, the planet will be doomed and destroyed into dust in 24 hours") *'Jul': So Earth shall perish in 24 Earth Hours, I never knew it take some time before. *'Gek': I shall remind the Empire forces that are on Earth to evacuate the planet. *(Later, all of the Empire forces on Earth evacuate to their ships and leave Earth) *'Sonic': Aw, the Empire are cowards, at least we destroyed this citadel. *'Shadow': (Moans) *'Sonic': Shadow, whats wrong now!? *'Shadow': ...I sense that...someone is using the Ark to destroy Earth *'Rtas': The Ark, I thought that Forerunner home got destroyed after we had to fight the Flood while preventing the Prophet of Truth from firing the remaining Halo rings. *'Rayman': But Rtas, Shadow meant that there was an different kind of Ark controlled by someone. *'Eggman': The Empire must've found it, that is possibly why that some Empire forces on Earth escaped the planet. *'Sonic': That's what I thought. *'Tails': I think they're using the Eclipse Cannon. They need the Chaos Emeralds, and they don't have them. *'Rtas': (Sighs) Unfortunately, these such called Chaos Emeralds weren't the only one. *'Thel': Each Index from each Halo ring have also been used to make some power to every single power. If the index gets installed to the Eclipse Cannon, this world's fate will be like the fate of Draetheus-V. *'Rayman': How did you know that Index keys also make machines go under infinite power. *'Thel': Because of the Empire, they took the Index away from Halo Installation 09. *'Sonic': Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out to space! *'Rayman': Unfortunately, it was shielded by another Empire Space Station as it activated a shield, the Empire station was called, Empire Station #64. *'Thel': I'll remind the human ship, Infinity, to destroy Empire Station #64. *(At Empire Station #64) *'Jul': (Hologram transmission) What is the shield strength? *'Merg Vol': Possibly, but if our shield goes down, the Ark would be unshielded. *'Jul': (Hologram transmission) That is why I choose an Empire fleet to orbit th Ark in case an hero deactivated a shield. *'Empire Computer': Intrusion alert, human activity ship survived through shield. *'Merg Vol': No matter, our troops can handle the humans. *(At Infinity) *'Lasky': Chief, what is your plan to disable the shield since we got through the shield from the electriction. *'John-117': Well, I shoul be able to deactivate the shield by finding the controls of the station to bring the shield down, once I disable the shield, the Ark's shields would be down as well. *'Sarah Palmer': Shall I do the oners to help you with that? *'John-117': That shall be accepted. *(Back on Earth) *'Thel': If this plan works, then Jul's plot shall be foiled. *'Arbiter Loyalist Navisgator': Arbiter Thel Vadam, we have worst news. The parasite came back and are heading straight to Earth. *(A Flood Infected Battle Cruiser approaches, crash landing at California) *'Sonic': What do you think it might be, some more jackass Empire or something!? *'Thel': Worst than the Empire, the Flood. *'Rayman': I hope that its actually like some kind of a flood of water, right? *'Thel': Sorry to say this but, its like an infection species, a different type. But one question, why would the parasite come here!? Since when did they survived!? *'Rtas': The parasite must've survived from the destruction of the Forerunner home and planned revenge ever since. Now they ae gonna spread and infect the planet if we don't do something! *'Sonic': But the Flood, they seem to didn't know about the Ark. Once the shield is down and we disable the countdown before the Eclipse Cannon fire by dismantling it, we could be able to stop the Flood. *(A Flood screech is heard far away) *'Knuckles': Um Sonic, really no offensive but, I believe that they heard you somehow. *(Several Flood Infected Combat forms are approaching, charging at the M.M.Hs) *'Rtas': While Thel and I deal with the Flood, you can find a human ship to get to the ark once the shield is down. *'Shadow': We heard them, let's get the hell out of here. *(Back at Empire Station #64) *'Merg Vol': The shield is still online, is that correct? *'Agent Z': True, but will it possibly burned out? *'Zurg': Is it possible that it only lasts as long it is still online? *'Merg Vol': Yes, but if it turned off, it wouldn't last. *'Zurg': Well, since the two intruders named Palmer and the Chief killed many of our troops, I heard that one of the I truders that they would shut down the shield. *'Merg Vol': I already knew that, but palmer and this precious Master Chief wouldn't dare to shut down the shield. *(John-117 and Palmer appeared as they killed several Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Sangheili Storm, Battledroids and Prometheans) *'Sarah Palmer': Think again! *'Merg Vol': While you two deal with the humans, I will defend the core. (Runs through the hatches as the hatches of the door opens, then closes) *'John-117': Crap! Merg Vol had some manage to get away! *''Palmer': Well at least we can fought against Zurg and Agent Z. *(Back at the Ark) *'Jul': (Walks to the control room of the Eclipse Cannon and sees that there is 13 Hours and 43 minutes) I guess we got about 13 Earth Hours and 43 Earth minutes left. *(Gek appears) *'Gek''' Lord Jul, we had made a discovery. The discovey is that there was a dead human in this human colony. *'Jul': What do you mean a dead human is here!? *(Jul and Gek rushed to the levels and reached to the lab to see a corpse of Maria) *'Jul: Who was that human youngling!? *'Gek': I am not sure, we just found this bodie like 57 Earth seconds ago. *'Dr. Halsey': Allow to study the crpse. (Uses a pad to scan the corpse, and had a witnessed/surprise look) That dead girl is, Maria Robotnik. *'Jul': Maria Robotnik!? Thats a pathetic and a foolish name for a human child. *'Gek': Since when did you knew that was Maria? *'Dr. Halsey': If my calculations are correct, there was a inccident many years ago. *'Jul': You mean thee was a war since many Earth years ago? *'Dr. Halsey': Technically, there was an accident. When the Ark is made by the government, it was used to be a populated colony. *'Gek': Just like High Chairty. *'Dr. Halsey': The grandfather of Maria, otherwise known as Gerald Robotnik owned the ark and decided to have some experiments. And also created a prototype life form called Shadow. *'Jul': I am curious since Shadow can live and survive the years. *'Dr. Halsey': After days or months passed, a military group called G.U.N, invaded the colony, killing the population, captured Gerald, amd one of the G.U.N soldiers killed Maria. *'Gek': Is there a reason why!? Did Gerald wanted to betray the human race!? *'Dr. Halsey': Actually, its a plan by G.U.N to stop Project Shadow and another kind of Shadow which was a alternaed species of a scale lizard got encapsulated. However, many years later, the Alternated Shadow got released and attempt to destroy Earth by crash landing, but was already defeaed and Earth was saved. *'Jul': That means if we revive both the Alternated Shadow, we can be in a success, but first, we need this human to be revive and tell us how we can bring back the Alternated Shadow. *(Back on Earth, Thel and Rtas are killing some Flood Combat forms awhile civilians were evacuated to each Arbiter Loyalist Ships) *'Rtas': There's too many parasites. The Flood must've got stronger than they used to be. *'Thel': We have to keep on protecting the humans from the Flood. I know there are many of them, but there is no way we have to loose. *(At Eggman's Base) *'Classic Sonic': Wow, I never knew you still had this base. *'Eggman': Well here is the plan, we have about 7 Hours and 34 minutes left before the Ark fires, once the shield from Empire Station #64 is down, we will board the colony and onfe we find the Eclipse Cannon controls, we woul grab the Index key and the countdown will be stopped. *(Back at Empire Station #64) *'Merg Vol': Inquisitor, where are ya!? I need your help! *(Inquisitor arrives) *'Inquisitor': I'm here. I'll help you. *'Merg Vol': Good. *(The heroes are show attacking the station) *'Sonic': How long until the shield is down!? *'Anakin': 100 minutes. *'Merg Vol': You heroez may have killed Inquisitor, but there is no way that John-117 and Palmer can kill Zurg and Agent Z. (Noticed Agent Z and Zurg are dead) Well, you stll can't stop me! *'Sonic': Well, can't I do this instead!? (Holds an axe and used it to smash the core) *'Merg Vol': You fool, what have you done!? (Dies from the blueish explosen as Empire Station #64 and the heroes with John-117 and Palmer escaped to Infinity as Infinityescaped) *(Inside Infinity) *'Lasky': Since the shield is down after the Station is destroyed, we shall be able to enter the Ark and get the Index key for sure. *(At the Eclipse Cannon) *'Sonic': Guys, get on all sides of the room, they might be coming. *(The Heroes hide, nad Jul Mdama, Gek, and Dr. Halsey arrived with some kind of a Empre like device that strapped Maria's corpse) *'Jul': You sure that this can revived the human youngling? *'Dr. Halsey':If I am correct, then that would be right. (Presses the buttons on the device as she activate it, and when the device stopped, Maria awakened as she was revived) *(The heroes sneakily steal the Index Key and sneakily leave.) *'Gek': (Spots the heroes and flinchex) THE HEROES GOT THE INDEX KEY!! *'Jul': (Noticed the hheroes left) Ha! The Index they had was just the Decoy, this is the real Index Key. (Points to the Real Index Key in the controls) And we already have about 1 Earth hour and 15 Earth minutes. *(With the heroes, the Decoy falls apart) *'Sonic': What the hell!? They just let us steal the Decoy, but where's the real index key!? *'Obi-Wan': Jul has the Real Index Key. *'Nate': Uh, yeah, no shit! *'Tails': Ugh! Might as well get the Index from him this time. *(The heroes were surrounded by multiple Empire troopers) *'Shadow': Be right back guys, gotta go take a shit. (Runs away) *'Sonic': Damn, I guess Shadow had to be a coward for once. *(At the bathroom) *'Shadow: Now that I am finally done taking a big crap and ready for battle, I shall be prepared to help Sonic saved the da- (He hearwd a door opened as the hatches opened and closed again, while hearing footsteps) Oh my god... (Checks out of the stoll and sees a figure using a sink while washing hands) *'???': Shadow, is that you? *'Shadow': Ma..Maria? *'???': (Revealed to be Maria) Its me, Maria. *'Shadow': Maria, you came back from the dead. So um, what was Heaven like and how was it while there? *'Maria': Meh, it was fine, I mean I usually fly and walk on clouds. *'Shadow': Wow, so anyway, how the hell did you got back to life? *'Maria': Oh, a trio manage to revive me and one of them said that his name is Jul Mdama. *'Shadow': Jul revived you!? Has Jul gone mad!? *'Maria': Cool down, he said that the reason why I am here is because he wanted me to revive some sort of alternated version of you. *'Shadow': (Gasp) Maria, don't you realize that Jul was a badass. *'Maria': Wait just a minute, Jul is a bad guy!? *'Shadow': Of course he is, he must've revive you so he could used you for his evil plans to avenge the Empire lords. *'Maria': I didn't know that. We have to stop Jul. *(Shadow and Maria leave the bathroom) *(Back with the heroes, still surrounded by Empire troops) *'Zelok': So heroes, you think that you could capture the In nd ex? Nah, you heroes are a bunch of fools Now how about you surrender- (Sonic holds an Irken Handy Gun and set it to kill Zelok by shooting a laser in Zelok's chest) *'Argan': Oh filth! They killed Zelok! Get them! *(The Empire troopers cased after the heroes) *'Argan': (Communicating Jul on hologram) Sir, Zelok has been eliminated. *'Jul': (On hologram) Curses! *'Argan': But no need to worry, I already ordered the troopers to eliminate the heroes. *'Jul': (On hologram) As long as the countdown is done, we shall be in a success. Right now it is about 21 Earth Minutes and 45 Earth seconds until the Eclipse Cannon shall fire at Earth and burned it into shreds of glassed shreds of rock ground. *(Back on Earth, Thel and Rtas kept on fighting the Flood) *'Thel': Curse the parasite, they always been a waste of time! *'Rtas': As of now, all the humans have been evacuated, and there is one solution to kill all of the flood, glassing them. *'Thel': Unfortunately, that might glassed the planet, there should be another way...Unless... Rtas, get to the ships, I should have a plan. *'Rtas': As your wish. *(Thel races to the Flood Infected Ship as h aboard the ship, searching for the ships core and found it) *'Thel: This should be able to extinct the flood. (Destroys the core and retreats) *(The Flood ship explodes as the Flood from the cruiser were deceased as they were dying) *'Rtas': Well Thel, I guess the flood are gone, for now. I am glad that the rest of all of the humans were safe and okay. *'Thel': Now we shall be able to help Sonic save the world. *'Rtas': Sure. *(Halberd arrives) *'Blade Knight': Need a lift? *'Rtas': Sure, Blade Knight. Let's go. *(Rtas and Thel got to the Halberd) *(Thel ad Rtas see that the Arbiter Loyalist fleet are joining with the Halberd) *'Thel': We shall be able to do this, the final stand against the Empire and their Empire Lords' Hand! *'Rtas': We have about 17 Earth Minutes and 34 Earth seconds before the Ark fires! *(Scene switches to the ark where the Troops that are chasing the heroes were dead) *'Sonic': I shall put an end to this madness, right now! (Used his Irken Handy Gun and shoot lasers by killing Argan, Spot, Wesod, Rambo, Tyrol, and the rest of the Empire members) *(The Halberd dropped a nuclear bomb on the Moon, destroying the Empire inhabitants inside of the Moon's interior) *'Jul': (Hologram, communicating to the several remaining groups of ultiple Empire fleet) The hero fleet had destroyed our home, its your turn to avenhe our home. *(The Empire fleet fought against the hero fleet) *'Nate': (takes out this baseball bat) Sonic, do it now! *'Sonic': I'm on it. (Holds his Irken Handy Gun and kills many Empire troops, and eventually kills Gek and Dr Halsey) *(The Hero fleet manage tomdestroyed the Empire fleet) *'Jul': (Looks at Sonic and holds his Laser riffl) You and your pathetic friends may have killed the Empire, but be warned, a new golden age of the Empire will reborn the Empire and you shall see. *'Sonic': I don't care how will the Empire would return by their rebirth, I just want to get the Index from you and save the world. *'Jul': Then you might as well have to go through me first! *(Sonic and Jul battled each other) *(Sonic turned out to be losing at first, but then, while he was on the floor, the rest of the heroes attacked Jul) *'Jul': GRAH! (Shoves the rest of the heroes ad hold his energy swords on each of his hands) FOR THE EMPIRE LORDS!! (Kills some of the heroes and knocked down the rest of the heroes) Ha! About 50 Earth seconds left, time to watch your world burned into pieces of glassed shredded ground. *'Sonic': Take the Index Key! *'Nate': We can't leave without you! *'Sonic': I'll be fine, just get it and go! *(Nate puts his racing helmet on and grabs the Index Key, causing the Eclipse Cannon to explode, killing Jul) *(The Hero fleet escaped and landed on Earth) *'Sonic': I am glad that I am okay, and for now on , the Empire are gone, but if the Empire make a comeback, we will be ready. *'Shadow': Thats what I thought because I could sense the return of the Empire. *'Sonic': Well still, we will be ready if they make a comeback of their return. *'Tails': Wait, one more thing. *(At Antarctica, Sonic, Nate, and Tails find Zim's Gang and their dead bodies) *(Tails brings them back to life with the healing gun) *(The movie ends) Category:Transcripts